Sky Is Womb
by AbsentFleshDoesGhostBones
Summary: A serious of one-shots, that may turn into a coherent story. It is Mpreg! So if you don't like that, I suggest you don't read. Also there's just a ton of sex. [shoutout to Bon Iver's "Flume" for the title] "So," Sora started shakily, "Riku? Do you wanna have a baby with me?"... "Yes," Riku finally whispered, "oh god yes, I wanna have a baby with you."
1. Chapter 1: The Conception

_Dedicated to those that still come here to read gay Kingdom Hearts sex scenes. I love u and I see u. This is the beginning of a larger Mpreg (don't like? don't read) story that I'm trying to do. It may just be a serious of weird, semi-related one shots. But here is the conception story that I wrote quite a while ago now. Riku and Sora allow me to write creatively while doing something I know really well. I've had them in my own mind/imagination for going on fifteen years at this point and have thus built a pretty strong internal canon going on. It's not that much different from other people's takes and it's prolyl a mediocre story anyway but I haven't found MUCH mpreg in the way that I write it/visualize it. (See my other story, 12 Weeks, there's probably a lot of similarities and I'll probably condense the stories together at some point) _*I don't own any of this.

**Part 1: The Conception**

It wasn't their wedding anniversary or anything like that, that was in October and this was June. It was just a normal night, a Friday night, a quiet summer evening. Sora put on some soft music, he was feeling sentimental and missed his darling – he chuckled after thinking of calling Riku "darling."

"He would hate that…" Sora said aloud to the empty house. Riku would be home any minute from the doctor's office where he worked part-time (which was actually most-time) as the desk receptionist while he studied part-time at the local college to do what he'd always dreamed of doing: teaching kids. They had both been busy lately and Sora had been thinking a lot about the present state of his relationship with his husband. It wasn't bad….it wasn't necessarily in a rut and there wasn't any crazy, high flying emotions or drama, but Sora knew that they both needed to find their way back to the passion. _It's bound to_ _happen_, he thought to himself, _it happens to everyone_. _Plus, I really love Riku, more and more everyday really_. Sora then thought of him and Riku together when they were older. Their relationship had always been so full of youth and youthful passions that now that they had matured both individually and as a couple, there was time and room for consideration of what their relationship should look like going forward.

Sora thought about children. Every time he imagined the future, there were spots of gray blobs where the kids were "supposed" to be. _I mean my life doesn't have to follow the norm. It already doesn't._ Sora was always defiant when it came to the role he played and wanted to play in society. _But, I guess….not following the familial norm doesn't really matter if I …if we really do want to have kids. _Sora went to the coffee table and lit a candle sitting in the middle. He looked around the room…._well, of course Riku wants them…he wants to teach them all day long! _

"Achhh…oh well, another time," Sora mumbled as he flipped on the record player, pushing the topic off into the corners of his mind as he so often did. He dance-walked down the hallway to their bedroom, looked around their room to make sure it was decent. Sora took the pipe and weed out of the side table and packed a bowl. He clicked on the lighter and inhaled deep. As he sat holding his breath, he heard car doors slamming outside. Sora smiled to himself, the high already coming over him like a blanket of calm. He got up to walk down the hallway as Riku's keys clinked open the door.

"Hey, babe!" Riku yelled not realizing Sora stood only a few feet away. Riku looked up and dropped his suitcase simultaneously. "Oh…hello…." His coat and keys slid from his arms. Sora stepped closer just to lightly blow some smoke into the space between them. He lit one more hit and held the smoke in his mouth as Riku wrapped his arms around Sora's middle to pull him in for a kiss. Riku sucked in the smoke as if he was taking Sora's soul with it. He pulled away to hold it there for a little bit longer. The smoke leaked from his mouth as he looked at his lover inquisitively and took the pipe from Sora's hands. This particular strain was an intense body high, he remembered from when he got it from Axel.

"Good evening, my dear," Sora whispered seductively, quiet music floated into the air and Sora swayed. He took hold of Riku's arm prompting the latter to twirl Sora slowly around as he danced. Sora loved to dance when high. Riku smiled to himself as Sora rolled into Riku's arms, faced away. Riku swayed with Sora in sync and breathed in the fresh sent of Sora's spiky locks. Riku let go of Sora's hands in order to explore with his own. Their bodies rocked side to side, Sora's arms slowly snapping along with the beat while Riku ran his hands down Sora's side. The high was settling into his body nicely. He craned his neck further down in order to lightly kiss the nape of his lover's neck.

"Why are you so hot?" Riku thought he had said it in his mind so was surprised to hear Sora chuckle lowly. Sora turned to face Riku and draped his arms around the taller one's neck. He felt his eyes becoming heavy but not out of tiredness.

"I don't know…" Sora breathed.

"Oh shit….did I say that out loud?" Riku asked cracking a smile at his own highness.

"Shhh…" Sora stuck his index finger over Riku's lips. He pulled at Riku's neck as he came in for a kiss. It was long and filled with all of Sora's emotions. Riku pulled Sora in closer from the small of his back. Sora grabbed a fist full of Riku's white button up and yanked at it to untuck it. They began to move their mouths in sync with the slow jam playing in the background, the smell of weed lingering in the air. Sora lightly grazed his tongue over the tip of Riku's bottom lip as he broke away to take a breath. He took this opportunity to pull at Riku's tie, sliding it from its knot he had tied earlier that morning for his husband. He methodically pulled on the loose tie as he looked mischievously up at Riku and he tossed the tie aside.

Riku rested his hand on Sora's face and slowly worked back to entangle his fingers in the messy brown hair. His thumb stayed behind to stroke Sora's soft cheek. He then leaned down to kiss those soft lips once again, fully intending to not let Sora tease him anymore…Sora was good at that. Their lips pressed hard against each other, but the pressure made it that much sexier. Riku used this opportunity to do a bit of licking himself. Finally, he found his lover's tongue and knew that he had Sora. Even though their tongues barely met, Riku held the kiss there for as long as he could before he closed the kiss off, pulling enough away to meet Sora's longing gaze. The right side of Riku's mouth twitched as he tried not to smile but could barely help it. His right hand still rested in Sora's hair, so he used his left arm to sneak under Sora's white t-shirt. Sora sucked in a small amount of air as Riku's hand met his flesh. Riku turned back to the matter at hand and simultaneously kissed and worked his hand up Sora's warm back.

Sora, however, was determined to remain active in this seduction. He broke the kiss off and slid his mouth over to catch Riku's cheek and then jaw and then neck where he sucked small amounts of the skin. This was surely going to drive Riku crazy. And sure enough, a small "nnmmph" escaped Riku's mouth. Sora unbuttoned a few top buttons in order to go down deeper but still not enough to unveil too much. Sora held Riku's hips steady as he sucked lightly at his lover's flesh. Riku used his hands to trace over Sora's back, occasionally dipping his fingers under the elastic of Sora's underwear.

Sora finally broke away, satisfied with his work. He looked at the small pink marks he left behind as they formed a small "S" along Riku's neckline. Sora chuckled softly but was suddenly bounced into the air as Riku picked him up and pressed against his right leg, instructing him to wrap his legs around Riku's torso. So, Sora did. Riku carried him down the hallway to the back room to find that Sora had lit a couple of candles there too. Semi-forcefully, he dropped the brunette to the bed and took to unbuttoning his shirt, fumbling over the ones that had already been opened. They both stared at each other with love and passion.

Sora sat up to unbuckle Riku's belt; he tugged with both hands and Riku's hips moved forward from the force. Riku reached the bottom of his shirt and quickly threw it off and kicked off his shoes he hadn't even had time to take off yet. At this point the undressing was one-sided and Riku wanted to fix that. Riku knew that Sora knew that Riku loved to do the undressing of both himself and his lover. So, Sora sat patiently for his turn and stood up as Riku reached for the bottom of his t-shirt. He raised his arms before Riku even started pulling as aquamarine met bright blue. Slowly, the shirt was lifted over Sora's torso, chest, neck, head, and finally up over his raised arms. Riku tossed the shirt to the side, not looking away. There was so much being said through their intense gaze. _What is he thinking about? _Riku wondered.

The both leaned in to find the other's lips once again, as it had been far too long since they parted. Sora's hands ran over Riku's strong upper arms. However, they both knew that they couldn't take it much longer. They broke apart to unbutton each other's pants, sliding down the zippers. It was time for Riku to take over, frankly his favorite part. They both slithered out of their pants to reveal their boxer-briefs. Sora took in his lover's body and inserted the tips of his fingers under Riku's elastic, sliding them around teasingly until he finally reached underneath to grab Riku's ass. He kneaded the flesh between his fingers for a few seconds before he removed his hand in order to slide around his lover's thigh, landing on the tightly packed erection raging underneath the cloth. Sora bit his lip, one hand resting on Riku's chest and the other lightly grabbing Riku's erection; he looked up at Riku who was intently staring back. Then, Riku pushed him onto the bed because he couldn't take _that_ anymore. Sora crawled back just a little bit to rest his upper body on the pillows behind him. Riku looked at him with hunger in his eyes as he crawled closer to Sora. He slid his fingers under the elastic of the only remaining piece of clothing on Sora's body and pulled. Sora's body immediately responded by tilting his hips up, they were perfectly in sync. Once over Sora's feet, Riku tossed the underwear back, not caring where they landed.

Sora's body was fully uncovered now and Riku, standing on his knees, looked down at his husband and scanned every inch. He quickly took the hair tie off of his wrist and wrapped his long silver locks up in a bun. Sora made a low "mmm" – he was a sucker for a man bun.

Riku licked his lips before he finally leaned down to wrap his mouth around Sora's lovely, throbbing, perfect cock. He knew exactly where Sora's trigger was, and he skirted around it with his tongue. Groans, moans, and shudders exited the lips of the brunet. When Sora was younger, he would always close his eyes at this part, perhaps out of embarrassment or maybe in concentration, but recently he had taken to watching Riku do his work. The eye contact, he found, made it incredibly more enjoyable. Riku would occasionally look up at Sora, cock in mouth, and, now, Sora would always be there to seductively look back (which only made Riku more passionate about his task). Riku, too, remembered when he would look up and Sora would be locked away in his own world and reveled in the new habit Sora had adopted.

Sora's back began to arch, indicating to Riku that his work was taking hold. The moans turned to breathlessness. Riku let the tip of Sora's dick rest in his mouth for a few more seconds, grazing the rim lightly with his tongue before he raised up briefly to take a breath and spit into his hand. There was something so carnal about simply using his own spit, plus there was no time to do anything different, especially when Sora was on the brink. _Denying even this bit of time must be driving him nuts, _Riku thought to himself as he looked at Sora's contorted expression. He took hold of Sora's cock and began sliding up and down with one hand while the other rested on the bed. He took this opportunity to really look at Sora in the midst of their lovemaking. This was hands down Riku's favorite part of the whole ritual. He leaned down once more to find Sora's favorite spot with his tongue, while he worked his hand towards the base. He pressed, twirled, and flicked and felt Sora's body tense even more.

"Unnhhh…Riku…." he could barely get the words out between heavy breaths, "I'm…going – going to cum…unnhhh, oh god…" Sora grabbed at his own hair. Riku slowed down and slowly rose. He tucked a strand of hair that had gotten loose in the process behind his ear and titled his body up so that he hovered over Sora. He spit once more before continuing. As Sora stared up at him with a look of desperate passion all over his face, Riku grabbed Sora's hand with his free one and pressed their interlocked fingers into the bed. He quickened his pace two-fold, as this was the last stretch. "Ohh…" escaped Sora's lips as they looked into each other's eyes. Riku slowly leaned down to hover right above Sora's mouth, the air becoming humid with both of their breath. "Riku…" whispered Sora, barely audible.

Riku pressed his lips to his lover's lips with mild force as his lover's body shuddered and contracted underneath him. Sora could barely hold the kiss in his ecstasy and Riku broke away to witness the last second of Sora's orgasm. With his free hand, Sora clung to Riku's back, not caring if it hurt. He finally let out a long breath and opened his eyes only to be met with the gaze of Riku's aquamarines mere inches away. Riku now had both arms on either side of Sora and Sora wrapped his free hand around the back of Riku's neck, pulling him down for another kiss. Sora was open and free and their tongues meshed together without precision, Sora gently took Riku's bottom lip between his teeth, pulling slightly until they broke apart. "Riku?" Sora breathed.

"Yes, my love?" Riku grumbled deeply.

"I _want_ you inside me," he emphasized "want" in a way that really meant "need" to Riku.

Riku chuckled softly, "anything you wish is my command, my dear." He raised to his knees above his lover and Sora took the opportunity to slide down Riku's boxers just enough so that his erection could be freed. Sora pressed his hand on the very bottom of Riku's back, right where it curved into his ass. He used a little forced to bring Riku's hips forward and leaned forward to fully wrap his mouth around Riku's penis. Upon contact, Riku's body folded slightly and he put his arm out to catch himself on the top of the bedframe. Sora leaned in even closer and closer slowly until he had Riku's entire length down his throat. "Nngg," Riku muttered and titled his head back in astonishment at the feeling. Sora slowly leaned farther back, letting his tongue graze Riku's cock as he went. When he pulled away, Riku flipped over so he could finish taking off his underwear, tossing them over the bed. Sora rolled over on his stomach and got up on all fours, moving to the middle of the bed. He looked over his shoulder to see his lover getting into his own position. Riku held onto Sora's hips with one hand and slapped Sora's butt with medium force with the other. The slap left a small red mark. "Mm…Riku, fuck me."

Sora felt the graze of Riku's wet finger coating his entrance and within seconds they were united. Both simultaneously let out a small noise as Riku began to slowly rock forward and back. "Is this okay?" Riku asked, as he always did when he fucked his husband.

"Mm, yesss, more than okay," Sora hissed out in one long breath as he always did. He then reached back with his right arm to find Riku's thigh. He caressed and squeezed at the Riku's leg for a moment before dropping to his elbows. Riku continued to gradually speed up as he could feel Sora's muscles relaxing and contracting around him. He grabbed at Sora's ass and steadily pushed his open hand forward over Sora's lower back and hips. He held onto the other hip with his other hand to use as an anchor. He reached his travelling hand around and under to place his open palm flat on Sora's stomach and felt it rise and fall with Sora's breathing.

Riku couldn't help but begin to moan as it started to hit the sweet spot. Sora always grew louder at this stage too when Riku quickened the pace. No doubt the feeling was of slight pain but a pain that was coupled with much pleasure. Riku didn't mind the noise though; in fact, he found it encouraging and sexy every time Sora let out an increasingly louder moan. Riku looked down at the backside of his lover and saw Sora clutch a fistful of the duvet in each hand. Riku began to move faster as he approached his climax. Knowing he was just a few strokes away, he pressed on Sora's butt with both hands, indicating to the brunette that he wanted him to lay flat. Sora did and Riku moved with him so not to break contact.

"Oh god," Sora exclaimed, "fuck, Riku!"

Riku landed on his hands, arms outstretched. His dick was now fully embraced by Sora. The feeling was…nothing less than amazing. He bent down to kiss Sora's flexed shoulder blade as he pushed forward and back a couple more times before feeling himself spill everything he had into Sora. He felt the electricity run through his body, quickly followed by a wave of serenity. He held his position in Sora for a moment longer before finally disconnecting.

Sora quickly turned over under Riku and their gaze met once more. They were both smiling and catching their breath. Sora craned his neck up to meet Riku's lips once more. Their kisses were sporadic as they tried to gain control of their heart rate but now their bodies pressed up against each other so as there was as little space between them as possible, legs entangled. Riku turned his head to take a reprieve in the dip of Sora's neck occasionally pecking the skin. Sora softly laughed in his happiness and wrapped his arms around Riku's muscular torso. Riku turned to face his lover one last time and Sora took Riku's face in his hands. He pulled Riku down for a kiss but this time all the raw passion had turned to pure tenderness. They broke away and Sora whispered, "I love you."

Riku looked down at his husband and smiled, "I love you, too." He lifted himself off and fell to the side. He then folded himself up in order to crawl under the blanket and Sora followed suit. As if they had rehearsed it beforehand, Sora turned to the side and Riku moved to be the big spoon to Sora's small spoon. Riku propped his head up on his arm and stroked Sora's hair with the other. Even though barely any words had been spoken between them that night, everything had been said. After some time cuddling, they slowly drifted off, hand in hand and both thinking as they were on the edge of sleep: _I wonder what he's dreaming about… _


	2. Chapter 2: The Sickness

**Chapter 2: The Sickness**

Two more weeks went by with much of the same as any other day. Riku went to work most of the day at the doctor's office, had class on Tuesdays and Thursdays at the college, and came home rather tired. Sora also drug himself to his job at the publisher's every day from nine to five. They mostly had the weekends together, but Riku spent most of the time doing projects for school and catching up on reading. However, they had agreed to try to talk to each other more about the little things, something they had been neglecting for some time. So, there they sat on their couch two Saturdays after their sexcapade. Sora lay in Riku's lap while the latter twirled Sora's hair in one hand and flipped a page of his book with the other. The television was murmuring in the background; Sora was drifting in and out of a light sleep…he had been so tired lately.

"Hey, Sora..." Riku suddenly blurted out of nowhere.

"Mmhmm?"

"Do you think the evil twin thing exists?"

Sora opened his eyes and looked up at his husband with a furrowed brow, "uh...what?" he couldn't help but laugh.

Riku laughed, too, "Sorry, I was just reading this bit about teaching when there are siblings in the same classroom and anyway, it also reminded me of this twin case that Dr. Kinsey had to deal with the other day at the office. And well, that led me to this question…"

"Hahaha, Riku…you're weird. I don't know," Sora thought for a moment. "I mean I guess inherently one twin has to be different in _some_ ways than the other, so I guess one of them could be eviler. It would be weird to have someone in the world that looks exactly like you, though. Wouldn't it?"

"Uh, hells yes it would. I don't think I would like it…"

"Yeah, me either. I was going to be a twin, though, you know!"

Now it was Riku's turn to be confused, "Wait, what?"

"Yeah, my mom told me that when I was in the womb there was initially another heartbeat, but that a few weeks later it was just me. I must have absorbed them or something."

"That's fucking weird. I can't…. whoa," Riku was fascinated and immediately got his phone out to look up the details.

"I know…we …are a couple…of weirdos," Sora said yawning, drifting off to sleep once more. Later, he woke to pure darkness in his bed. It took a couple of minutes for coherent thoughts to return to his brain but when they finally did, he realized that Riku must have carried him in here hours before. _Jesus, _he thought, _how could I be that tired?_ He looked to his side to find Riku's body softly rising and falling and then turned to the bright red numbers on the bedside clock: 4:52am. Sora then noticed the uncomfortable, unsettled feeling in his stomach that made him grimace. He laid there staring up at the ceiling and trying to breathe through the increasingly painful cramps. When he couldn't take it anymore, he finally swung his legs over the side of the bed and crossed the room to their bathroom. With one hand clutching his mid-section, he reached for the light switch with his free one. He squinted in the sudden light and swung close the door. He dropped to his knees above the toilet where he hovered for a minute before finally emptying his guts. Sora groaned and fell back down to sit on the cold tile floor. _Why me?_ He flushed the toilet but remained where he was.

After a few seconds Sora could hear Riku softly calling his name from the other room. "Sora? You okay?"

"Yeah, babe, I think I just got a stomach bug. No worries, go back to sleep!"

"Aw, okay. I'll go to the store tomorrow for some meds…"

Sora also felt a strong headache coming on which renewed the nausea and he leaned over the bowl once more. When he was done, he sat there for a few minutes before deciding he was finished. He got to his feet, prepared his toothbrush and stood there lifelessly brushing his teeth. He looked up into the mirror, "Oh jesus, Sora, you look terrible," he said to his reflection. Grabbing the cup from the counter, he filled it up and drank the whole thing, filled it up again and shuffled back into the bedroom. He slipped back under the blanket and took a deep breath – stomach feeling slightly better, but his head was now pounding. He groaned softly and shut his eyes but not for sleep. After a few moments, Sora felt the warm arm of his husband cross over his chest. He opened one eye to see that Riku had moved to cuddle him, "but you might get sick, babe."

"Eh, I don' care," Riku mumbled into his pillow. Riku wrapped his lover's sick body into his arms, noticing how cold Sora felt. Sora didn't fall back asleep for another hour.

Over the next week the nausea, headache, and cramps came and went and of course Riku had taken care of everything. Finally, on the following weekend, Sora began to feel a bit better….at least physically. Although, Sora hadn't gotten nearly as much sleep as his body was asking for. They lay on the couch but this time in front of the soft blue glow of the television. They had put a light-hearted comedy on, the only thing to do when recovering from illness. Riku delicately stroked Sora's soft brown hair, feeling slightly concerned for his husband but decided to put it out of his mind since it seemed that Sora was feeling better, although the bags under Sora's eyes had remained.

All the sudden, Riku felt hot tears stain his pants right above the knee. He looked down to find Sora quietly crying, as if he was trying to hide it, during…a…comedy movie? Obviously, the movie couldn't have anything to do with this, but did he dare ask his husband what was wrong? After a minute, the tears hadn't slowed so he finally spoke, "Sora, are you okay?"

Sora sniffed in quickly and tried to pass off wiping his face with him having been asleep, "Oh…yeah, I'm fine. I think I fell asleep or something…" Sora felt guilty for lying not knowing that Riku knew the truth.

"Oh, okay…" Riku tried to act like he didn't know the truth, but, unfortunately, he did. For the rest of the movie they remained silent and Riku wasn't watching the screen anymore. He didn't know why Sora had been crying and it sent pangs through his heart.

Even though Sora seemed to be in better spirits the following week, Riku was determined to take note of anything unusual. That weekend they had planned a small party with their friends and if things hadn't gotten better or seemed normal by then, he was going to say something.

Sora didn't know what was going on, he hadn't felt this depressed for years and it seemed all out of the blue. There were times at work he just couldn't focus on anything and rarely could he eat his lunch without feeling sick. He was also determined to feel better and wanted the upcoming party to help him break his funk. Kairi, Roxas, Axel, and some others were supposed to show up for a small get together.

_How can I have fun if I can't get any sleep? _Sora thought one night, wide awake…again. He sighed aloud, frustrated with his body and mind for not being able to shut off despite the extreme fatigue. After an hour awake, he finally got up to use the bathroom. The minute the door clicked, Riku's eyes jolted awake, ready to take notice of anything his husband was doing. Sora climbed back in bed and Riku pretended to sleep. He heard Sora shift onto his side, facing away from him.

_Dammit, I can't see his face_ _to see if he's crying or not. _

Riku debated what to do – to reveal he was awake too or not? After what seemed like ages, a small whisper broke the silence:

"Jesus…what is wrong with me?" Sora's voice whined and cracked. "Please…just let me fall asleep…"

Riku's face contorted into full on worry. _So, there is something wrong. But he doesn't really know, and he can't sleep. _ Riku turned over and, as if asleep himself, draped his arm around his lover's body. He felt Sora relax and clutch his arm. Occasionally, though, Riku would hear small sniffles permeate the silence and they both laid there pretending to be asleep but fully, fully awake.

It was the day of the party and Sora was in charge of making most of the food, even though he wanted to die every time he looked at the stove. Riku was out buying some alcohol and various other party essentials. Sora stood in their empty kitchen stirring the melted cheese dip he had going in the crock-pot and a waft of air sent the smell right over his senses. Instantaneously, Sora turned to the sink and promptly vomited all the contents (which wasn't much) into the sink…all over the dishes. He had lost five pounds since the beginning of this "flu" and he was already pretty skinny. He looked into the mess he had made and fresh, hot tears formed in his eyes. _Nothing is going right, _he thought. He turned on the tap to wash away most of the puke. He picked up a plate that had been in the sink and began scrubbing. Sora was fully aware of how pathetic he looked. He had to suck it up for when Riku got home because, for whatever reason, Sora couldn't let Riku know. He felt weak and scared, something he hadn't felt in years and didn't want any drama.

Roxas and Axel were already high when they arrived but promptly offered a light to both their gracious hosts. Riku took the pipe from his best friend's hand, inhaled, and walked into the kitchen to Sora. Axel flipped on the music from the other room.

"Hey, babe…" Riku went up behind Sora who was tending to something on the stove and wrapped his arms around his lover. He blew lightly in Sora's ear.

Sora rubbed his ear on his shoulder and giggled, "are you already high?"

"Yeah, you want some?" Riku held the pipe up to Sora's mouth.

Sora looked at it with slight concern, but at this point he welcomed anything that would make him feel outside his shitty body. "Yeah," he replied and leaned forward touching his mouth to the pipe. Riku's other arm reached out with the light and Sora took a deep breath. Riku put the pipe and lighter down and took the spoon out of Sora's hand and laid it to the side. He then pressed on Sora's hips to make him turn around. Sora blew the smoke right into Riku's face and coughed a few times. They both laughed and Riku leaned in and kissed the brunet, glad to see his husband feeling much better. When they parted Sora whispered, "I'll be right in." Riku left the kitchen satisfied.

Sora brought in some drinks to the small gathering that had accrued in their small living room and promptly went to sit by Riku. Everyone took a glass but Sora.

"You're not going to have one?"

"Nah…I don't want it to upset my…" Sora patted his stomach in lieu of the last word.

Riku nodded but was too high to feel any sort of concern at this time. Axel, Roxas, and Kairi all looked at him curiously. Sora was never one to pass up a good glass of wine. They continued to talk and laugh into the night, spending time simply catching up with each other and passing the pipe around (Axel seemed to have an endless supply).

Riku got up to get more drinks, "Sora, you sure you don't want any?"

The weed had started to help his nausea, but he had better not chance it, "Nah, I'm good thanks."

"You feeling alright?" Kairi asked with a slight concerned look on her face as Riku passed her and disappeared into the kitchen.

"I don't know. I had this stomach flu a couple weeks ago, but it hasn't really gone away. I keep feeling nauseous."

Axel and Roxas looked at each other with laughter in their eyes, "Oh my god, Roxy," Axel said.

"It's finally happened," Roxas replied.

They both turned to Sora, "He knocked you up!" They both burst out laughing as Sora's face turned a bright red.

"Ha ha…funny guys." Sora rolled his eyes and saw Riku coming back in.

"What are you laughing about now?"

"Oh – nothing, my dear," Sora angrily said staring at the giggling couple. Even Kairi was laughing a bit under her breath. Sora darted his gaze at Kairi who immediately stopped.

"Oh, look! Mood swings," cackled Axel and the laughter was renewed.

The rest of the night was much needed entertainment from the shitty couple of weeks Sora had been having. He finally felt okay in his body again and Riku seemed to be relaxed again too. Once they closed the door on their last guest and the fog of the high began to life, however, Sora remembered the bit Axel had said about being knocked up. The idea seemed to permeate his thoughts as he and his husband got ready for bed, until finally he looked up at the mirror when he was brushing his teeth and realized how crazy he must actually be for thinking such a crazy thought. They both laid in each other's arms as they drifted to sleep.

Or at least Riku did. Sora laid awake, once again, unable to stop thinking about all of his symptoms he seemed to be experiencing the last couple of weeks. He gently reached over to his bedside so as to not wake Riku up and grabbed his phone. The bright glow in the darkness made him squint and he quickly turned down the brightness level. _No way…_ Sora thought and quickly clicked his phone shut again. But after a few moments he decided he would just Google his symptoms and see what pops up. He turned to his side and typed in: nausea, vomiting, insomnia, fatigue, headaches, mood swings. He was almost afraid to look at his phone after he pressed enter. However, the anxiety forced his eyes down. He looked at the screen, reading quickly. The first, second, and third result was pregnancy which sent a fresh jolt of anxiety through his veins and his heart began pumping hard. _But obviously that can't be, soooo…._ Sora scrolled until he found something that men could get but it was some arbitrary disease he had never heard of. Sora's anxiety was now feeding off of the idea that he had some sort of unknown disease that couldn't be cured or was so rare that he would have to go to Sweden or some shit to be treated.

Meanwhile, Riku lay next to his lover, eyes fully open, wondering what Sora could possibly be looking at on his phone at this time of night. _I will have to talk to him tomorrow…_

They both awoke at roughly the same time, moving their legs and bodies together. Sora nuzzled into Riku's chest while the latter wrapped his arm around Sora. At first the moment was tranquil but the anxiety of the night before both came crashing over them. Sora's heart began to pound as he thought about all the different things that could be wrong with him. He wasn't sure what he had but he was sure of one thing: that there _was_ something wrong with him. Riku's thoughts raced as he tried to work up the courage to say something.

"Sora," he finally whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I- I don't really know how to say this…but I know there's something going on with you…"

"You do?" Sora's voice was small.

"Well, yeah. You are my husband."

"Right," Sora said meekly, looking away.

"I want you to go to the doctor. Dr. Kinsey can see you, I'll set it up. At least she'll be able to tell you something for a relatively cheap price."

"Ugh…Riku –"

"I'm – I'm not taking no for an answer."

There was silence as Sora tried not to feel the thousand different emotions he was feeling. After a minute he couldn't hold it back anymore, whatever it was. Hot tears came to his eyes and he began to audibly cry. Riku took Sora's face in his hands to look at the brunet cry. He wiped away every tear that fell, "Babe, it's okay. It'll be alright, I promise."

"You don't know that, though…"

Sora was right, Riku didn't know that and the worst-case scenario entered his mind. But he couldn't deal with that torturous thought at this time, not when Sora was here, needing his help. "Shh…we'll figure it out together, okay?"

Sora only nodded. Riku kissed the top of Sora's head.

Dr. Kinsey's office was immaculately clean but rather welcoming too. Sora and Riku sat in one of the cold exam rooms waiting for her to be done with her last patient of the day. The anxiety that was coursing through each of their veins was unreal. Upon entering the room, Sora was confronted with diagrams of pregnancy. Dr. Kinsey was first and foremost, an OBGYN. Riku had obviously gotten used to it but Sora was oddly put off by the whole deal. Riku assured him that Dr. Kinsey was also simply a family doctor and thus would be able to help with any general issue. She was also willing to provide this examination for free, a key factor for both the men. Sora sat on the cushioned table that had that classic doctor's paper on it. _I wonder how many women have had their pap smears done here…_ Sora shivered at the thought.

After what seemed like hours, Dr. Kinsey, a tall blond-haired woman, finally came into the room. She wore a long white lab coat with her nametag around her neck. But she also wore bright blue pumps. "I'm sorry to keep you both waiting," she said, pumping a few squirts of Purrell into her hands. Her voice was kind and gentle. Riku and Sora were immediately relieved. She smiled at them both and sat down in her doctor's chair.

"It's okay. Thank you again for seeing me anyway," Sora finally replied.

"Well, hello, I'm Dr. Kinsey," she outstretched her arm for a handshake and Sora took it with some hesitation. "I've heard a lot about you and it's nice to finally meet you." She looked over at Riku who smiled and blushed slightly.

"I've…also h-heard a lot about you, doctor. Sorry, I'm a bit nervous," Sora admitted. Riku, feeling guilty, suddenly reached for Sora's hand and held it tightly.

"Well, that's okay. We will figure this out. What exactly seems to be troubling you?"

"Well a few weeks ago, I think four to be exact, I came down with a stomach flu or something and ever since then, it hasn't seemed to go away. The nausea will come and go. I'm incredibly sensitive around food now and don't eat much during the day," Sora started to feel embarrassed and heat rose to his face, for he had not told Riku about the extent of the symptoms yet. But, Riku's grip only got tighter.

Dr. Kinsey just nodded to Sora with a look of concentration on her face. Sora continued. "I get these really bad headaches sometimes too but those aren't very frequent. The worst physical symptom though has to be the insomnia." Dr. Kinsey pursed her lips together, writing down all the things Sora had been saying.

"And he's normally a heavy sleeper, Cadence," Riku piped up. He didn't want anything left out.

"Hmm, okay…anything else Sora?"

"Well, besides the, um, physical symptoms…I keep having incredibly quick but rather extreme mood swings."

"Mm, alright." Dr. Kinsey looked down at the papers she had been furiously writing on and went on thinking for what seemed like hours but had to only be a few seconds. Sora only looked down at his hands, one tapping restlessly against his thigh and the other tightly entangled in Riku's. Dr. Kinsey wrung the back of her neck and finally looked up at her patient. "I think…the best thing to do would be to perform a sonogram to see if there is anything unusual that we can see either in the stomach or the digestive tract somewhere."

Sora could only nod, so Riku spoke up, "Whatever you think is best, Cadence."

"Right, okay. I'll be right back." Dr. Kinsey left the room in a hurry, which only added to the couple's fear. Riku immediately stood and moved closer to Sora, who sighed and tilted his head to the ceiling.

"Oh Jesus" was all that Sora could say.

"Look, Sora, it'll be alright okay? There could be nothing."

"Or there could be something."

"Well, and if there is, then – well, we'll figure it out and get it taken care of. I won't ever leave you."

Sora looked over at Riku and saw the look of pure worry that was written all over his face. He felt a pang of guilt when he realized that Riku was out of his mind with worry, something that Sora would surely feel if the situation were switched. He took Riku's hand once again and kissed it. "I know you won't, Riku. I love you."

"Oh god, Sora, I love you too."

Dr. Kinsey opened the door and rolled in a rather large machine. "Alright, while I get this set up, I'll need you to change into this," she threw a gown at Sora as she positioned the machine where it needed to be. Sora clutched at the cloth and swung his legs over the side of the table. Riku moved to the chair. Sora pulled off his shirt and unzipped his jeans and let them fall from his thin waist. He unfolded the gown and draped it over his body, tying the small strands in the back. He was cold in just the gown, his boxers, and socks, but hopped up on the table anyway. Riku gathered his clothes and piled them on the other chair, but then got up and resumed his position as hand-holder. Sora laid back against the tilted table.

"Okay, Sora, we'll have to put some of the gel on your abdomen and it's going to be a bit cold. The sonogram will be able to tell me if there are any blockages or obtrusions. Okay?"

"Okay, doctor."

"Please, call me Cadence." With that she flipped the screen on which remained black as it warmed up. "If you could please lift the gown."

Sora did as he was told. He resisted the shivers that wanted to pulse through his body as he laid there with his torso uncovered. Cadence squirted a bit of the blue gel onto Sora's skin right above where his stomach would be, and she was right, it was cold. Sora couldn't resist a small shiver as it made contact and Riku began to rub his shoulder and chest to help. If the situation wasn't so tense and scary, Sora would find the irony in the situation, thinking back to Axel's words at the party…

"Okay, here we go," Cadence said touching the wand to Sora's stomach. The screen changed from black to a weird blurry grey. She had the sound switched off, which Sora was thankful for because the sound of his own fast heartbeat would only make things worse. She stared at the screen while she moved the wand back and forth over Sora's abdomen. Both Riku and Sora were intently staring at the screen, still as statues. After a few minutes, Cadence made a low "hmmm" noise and began to move the wand up towards Sora's heart and esophagus. The anticipation was beginning to get to Sora. He saw his heart pumping and moving on the screen but could hardly look at it for long because it started to make him feel sick too. After a few minutes of that, Cadence decided to go lower. She squirted a bit more gel onto Sora's skin right above his groin. _She must be checking my intestines and such…_

Still there was nothing until suddenly Cadence began to home in on one particular spot directly below Sora's bellybutton. She muttered another "hmm..." and Sora couldn't stand it anymore and began to clutch Riku's hand with as much force that he could.

"Wait—" came Cadence's voice. "Wha—what the hell?" She seemed to be whispering to herself as if Riku and Sora were no longer in the room. She wheeled the machine closer to her to look at it better. She twirled the wand around and around - again and again looking at the screen incredulously.

"Cadence?" Riku finally said.

"Huh – uh – oh yeah. Umm, just – a second." She flipped a switch on the machine and the sound was turned on. At first there was the steady "woosh woosh" of Sora's heart but then she pointed the wand at the spot again and they could all see something tiny moving on the screen, rapidly. After a few seconds they could all hear a second, incredibly fast "wooshwooshwooshwoosh." Sora heard Riku gulp as he seemed to be connecting the dots faster than the brunet.

"I-i-is that …a…-" Riku could hardly manage any coherent words and had a look of terror, worry, awe-struck, and confusion.

Dr. Kinsey stared back at her employee with the same weird look on her face. "Um…it appears that way..."

Sora, finally finding his voice, angrily blurted, "what way?!"

Cadence turned to Sora, looked back at the screen, and then to him once again and said, "Sora, I-I t-think you're …. pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3: The Science

**Chapter 3: The Science **

There was an eternity of silence between the three of them before Sora finally spoke with a timid voice, "You're fucking kidding me, right?' He looked up at Riku fully expecting him to be playing a joke on him. It most certainly wasn't funny. But when he looked at Riku's face, he knew that it wasn't a joke. "No way," he continued to say, "I don't believe you…what do you mean? Oh my god, did he put you up to this? But how? You can't be serious…" The questions had no coherent logic anymore. Sora fell back onto the table, defeated, mind racing. _I must be dreaming one of those weird dreams again…_ He blinked over and over, hoping to wake up. But every time he opened his eyes he was still in the fluorescently lit doctor's office with posters of babies all around him. And then, suddenly, he felt like he was going to pass out. "Riku, I think…I'm going to be sick…" Within seconds a small trash bin was thrust into his arms and he leaned over it and, as quietly as he could, threw up in it. This time the vomit had not come from feeling sick to his stomach but rather the overwhelming panic that had settled into his body. He barley felt Riku rubbing his back. He looked around the room to see Cadence pacing back and forth, occasionally looking at the screen. Sora finally took a breath and seemed to regain a bit of his wits.

"Sora, do you have any _unusual_ medical history that runs in the family? Was there anything unusual about your birth?"

Sora could barely comprehend the questions being thrown at him. "Uh, no I don't think so…about either of those things. My dad's side has high blood pressure, though."

She wrote it down. At this point, anything would help. Sora tried to think of anything in his family or personal history that could explain this.. "I mean, my grandma got cancer when she got older. I did drugs when I was younger…oh god, the weed, I smoked the other day, is that bad? It's definitely not good." Sora's head was spinning.

"Well, there was that thing about your twin," Riku suddenly piped up.

"Wait, what thing about your twin?" Cadence asked.

"Oh yeah, well when I was in the womb, my mother said that I had absorbed my twin," Sora replied, hoping this was something but Cadence's brow only furrowed more and she went back to thinking.

Sora turned to Riku who was looking at him like a small child that had just been in a bike accident. "Ri, what the fuck is happening?"

"I don't know," Riku shook his head. "I mean…I guess, somehow, you are pregnant." The word hung in the air once again. Sora began to laugh, beginning to really look crazy at this point.

"That word…" Sora chuckled, "this is insane! I can't be-"

"Sora," Riku had never looked so serious in his life.

Now Sora felt the tears coming back to him, the reality was setting in. Fresh tears fell from his eyes, fast flowing. "B-but how?" He asked desperately.

Riku just shook his head and wiped away Sora's tears with his thumbs. He could barely hold back from crying himself. What was he even feeling at this point?

"Well –" came Cadence's voice form the corner. Sora had almost forgotten she was even there. Both of the men looked at her. "This may be an incredible stretch…" she looked halfway between concerned and deeply intrigued.

"I mean Cadence, I think we'll take anything at this point," Riku said softly. Sora wiped his eyes.

She cleared her throat before continuing, "Well you said that you had a twin…and well, it's possible, albeit incredibly, incredibly unlikely – like one in a million chance, trillion even, that when the twin was reabsorbed – which is a fairly common thing in twins – well, that some cells crossed over to you. Obviously, you must have had a sister."

Sora felt weird talking about the twin that he never had. He never even really thought about it except maybe right after his mom initially told him. He didn't even know the gender. He couldn't imagine having a sister…what if he had though? Now she had come back in such a mysterious way.

"But I mean, it would have had to have been at the exact right moment," she continued incredulously, "for it not to have harmed you. It would have had to happen, even still, when you were still amenable to such changes in your own body. The cells, obviously, must have been reproductive in nature and therefore, as you were growing inside your mother's womb, you developed … well, you developed a semi-functioning uterus of your own, one that would have been your sisters."

"Semi-functioning?" Sora asked.

"Well, I only say that because it doesn't function in the exact same way as a typical uterus would. Right now, it _appears_ as though it is working very similarly to a uterus found in a woman, but of course that is something we will have to watch carefully, if you decide to move forward with this."

Sora squeezed Riku's hand harder. Neither of them had really thought about that option. They didn't know it was even possible.

"Y-you mean…I could _keep_ it?"

"Well, there are so many variables, Sora. It's really hard to say if it will even survive much longer. Dare I say, if you were to miscarry, well I'm not exactly sure what would happen. From what I can see on the sonogram, the organ has made a small connection with your large intestine, directly after your rectum…this is how you were inseminated."

Both men blushed at the thought. They immediately thought of that night, a few weeks ago that had been the last time they made love. And oh so good it was.

"Why this time though, Cadence?" Riku asked thinking about all the other times it could have happened just as easily.

"Again, I'm not one hundred percent sure. We are embarking on many speculations. Of course it's not like the medical community hasn't seen intersex individuals…but one with a working uterus like this. Carrying a baby, no doubt. It's remarkable. But anyway, my _guess_ is that there is a combination of things going on. One, it is simply luck that you would get pregnant on this go around. Although, once again, it's one in a billion chance, that chance has struck. Two, the organ has probably been prompted or activated by something. As men get older, not saying that you are old by any means, but even so – as they age, their testosterone levels slowly decline in the body. This may be why the uterus has found a proper environment at this time."

"So, Dr. Kinsey, is this baby even _mine_? I mean, is the DNA just from my sister?"

"Hmm, that is an excellent question. There is no way of knowing. It could be that way. Or it could be that since the organ developed more with you, that the eggs inside were created with your DNA. It very well could be, as extraordinary as it is, that this child has three official parents." Dr. Kinsey looked more astounded with every word she spoke. "Such a thing can only be checked once the baby is born."

"Okay, okay, okay," Sora couldn't believe what was even happening. He had to get answers. All of them. "So lets _saaay_ that I was to have this thing, how could I even do that? Obviously I can't have a baby out of my butt."

Dr. Kinsey smiled at this. "Well, of course not. But I don't see why we could just do a simple C-section as we do with many of our moms." The words "moms" hung in the air for a few seconds before she continued. "Of course, like I said, if you were to miscarry…well, we'd have to operate immediately. You could go into sepsis if the cells and everything wasn't removed properly. We would have to keep an incredibly close eye on every single aspect of this pregnancy, that is for sure. However, it is remarkable how far it has come so far. You seem to be exhibiting rather normal, albeit exaggerated, symptoms of a normal pregnant woman. The uterus is a bit lower than normal, but so far I can't see that that would be too much of a problem. We will have to do some tests on hormone levels and to see how the amnio fluid is fairing along. I am a little worried about the elasticity of your skin as well as certain bone structures that you lack. But I think we can see how that goes as we go along. The baby is doing remarkably well. It is at a healthy size, perhaps a little small as well as a strong heartbeat."

Riku and Sora looked at each other, worried, wondering what the other was thinking. "A-and what if, we decided to …to get rid of it?"

Dr. Kinsey contorted her face to a more severe look. "Well, I could do an operation. It would be pretty simple. However due to this unique situation, I cannot say with certainty that the womb would remain in tact and it might have to be removed." This is all she left it to, however. "I would advise you both to go home and think about this. Get some sleep on it. It is a big decision. I would like to do some further testing, if you should decide to keep it."

The room was silent, all of them were deep in thought. Dr. Kinsey thought about all the science and medical knowledge she had in order to best serve her patients. Sora didn't know what to think, he was worried and excited and confused all at the same time. And, well, Riku was thinking: "Wait a minute, Cadence. This is too important to be left unsaid." Both the doctor and Sora had no idea what Riku was about to say.

Riku suddenly became very serious and had a defensive look in his eye. He pointed at her, "you cannot – I repeat – _cannot_ tell anyone about this."

"Riku, I – I don't want you to think that I would ever do anything to create harm for you or Sora. But talking with my colleagues might be a necessary step."

"Well, we will have to revisit that when we get to it. We haven't decided on anything at this time. But I cannot have Sora become a science experiment and being shipped away for the purposes of research. This is our life and our baby. If you tell anyone…we'll sue."

"Okay, okay. You have my word. We will proceed with caution but bare in mind that I may need assistance. But I will try my very best to help you both with this."

Riku nodded in acknowledgement. But he knew that this could not get too far outside of this room or else Sora would be taken away from him and for who knows how long.

"Can we go home now?" Sora finally asked. "Will everything be okay with the baby for now?"

"Well, it seems to be. Let me grab you a few sheets on foods to avoid. Make sure not to drink alcohol, caffeine, or smoke."

Sora thought of the weed and felt a pang of guilt. _Damn, I'm already bad at this. _

"I would also advise to limit any strenuous activity; we just aren't sure of the fragility of your uterus at this stage. Limiting contact with chemicals of any kind would also be advisable. I can get you a prescription for a very mild nausea medicine. If you have any pains, just take Tylenol. Drink plenty of water and try to get some food down you."

"Okay," Sora lowered his gown and hopped off the table, grabbing his clothes on the chair. He was exhausted from this day and had little energy left to give. He heard Riku and Cadence whispering about something in the corner but didn't have the energy to listen. "Riku, I'm ready to go."

"Okay, babe. Cadence?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," Riku gave a small smile to his boss before leaving the room. She nodded in return and handed Riku the sheets of paper.

The ride home was silent. Sora looked out the car window, trying his best to gather his thoughts. He wanted to talk to Riku because he was scared but he also just wanted to sleep. This was a lot to handle. Riku didn't want to push Sora into talking, so he patiently waited. When they got home Sora immediately turned to the bedroom. "Can I get you anything, So?"

"Ehhghhh…" was all that Riku could hear in reply.

"I'll take that as a no…" whispered Riku as he walked into the kitchen. He then took a magnet from the refrigerator and pinned the sheets of paper to the front. He decided to put on a pot of water for some tea.

Sora practically fell into bed. He never wanted to leave. A few minutes later, Riku came in with two mugs of tea. He took off his clothes and crawled into bed with Sora. "I brought you some tea if you want it." Sora looked up at the ceiling, baring holes with his gaze. He didn't dare look at Riku…he was too afraid of what expression he might find on his husband's face. _Riku probably wants the damn thing…but, do I? _He began to think about the future, as a flood of non-existent memories washed over him. He thought about rocking the baby to sleep, feeding him or her in their highchair, playing with the toys…watching Riku play with their child. The last one sent an intense jolt through his veins and his heart felt like it was melting. Finally, Sora mustered the courage to look at Riku who was just looking down at the duvet cover.

"Riku?"

Riku looked up rather quickly, the anxiety that was racing through his own body kept him on high alert. "Yeah?"

"So…"

"So."

Sora closed his eyes briefly before finally asking, "What do you think?"

"What do _I _think? I just want to know what _you_ think."

"To be perfectly honest, I …really…don't know."

"Me either," Riku sighed.

Sora felt relief wash over his body as Riku agreed with him. He was sure that Riku would be more pro-baby. "You don't?"

"Well…no, not exactly. I mean…it's all so complicated. We haven't really spent much time discussing kids."

Sora felt guilty as he had been actively avoiding the conversation for some time. "Yeah, I know. I guess I always thought that you wanted them…right?"

"Not if you didn't," Riku reassured. He was trying to sound as on-the-fence about the whole thing as he could. Deep down it was true that he sometimes dreamed of having a family with Sora…and the thought brought him a lot of joy. But, if Sora was unhappy with having kids, then so was he because all in all Sora was his family. Riku wanted to move to comfort his lover but was unsure if Sora wanted to be touched at the moment. "Do you?"

Sora was finally being faced with the question he tried so hard to avoid. "I-I don't…know. I guess this is a different sort of situation than I originally thought though…I mean, I always thought that if we were going to do it, we were going to adopt."

"Right," Riku responded.

"And that was kind of hard for me. I'm not sure why but I just couldn't imagine us having – rather, I just felt like there was a disconnect for me, which sounds awful but it's the truth."

"Did you ever think about surrogacy, then?" Riku prodded.

Sora furrowed his brow, "No, I don't know…maybe. I imagined it once or twice, but it was always with your sperm and an unidentifiable woman. I just don't know, it was too vague. I'm just not sure if I'm ready to give up having just us…"

"I know, it's scary…" Riku thought about this, too. He had to admit that the time with Sora was so good and he wasn't sure how to bring a third person into the fold. Sora looked at Riku when he said this and realized that they were both on the same page all along.

"But," Sora said.

Riku's heart leapt, "but?" They looked each other square in the eyes now, both looking for answers.

And before he knew it, Sora was saying something he never thought he would in a billion years. "But, I mean, this is kinda a small miracle, really…if you believe in that sort of thing."

"It's more than small, Sora," Riku felt it was okay to reach out for Sora's body. They both were laying on their sides looking at one another and Riku rested his hand on his lover's hip, pulling slightly. They both inched a bit closer to each other. Sora's leg instinctively jutted between Riku's legs.

"Well, it's pretty small right now," Sora smiled as he just couldn't help himself.

But that was it for Riku – as if this one tiny act of humor said it all. First a huge smile slowly crept over his face and he let out a small chuckle. Quickly, though, the happiness, anxiety, and excitement exploded inside him and he couldn't take it anymore. Tears welded up in his eyes and he reached around to press into Sora's back so there would no longer be any space between them. Riku kissed the top of Sora's forehead and they embraced.

"Riku," Sora muttered into Riku's chest. "I can't breathe…"

"Oh sorry!" Riku quickly loosened his grip and Sora pulled away enough to look into his husband's face. They both smiled. Sora wiped away the tears that spilled onto Riku's face. Sora's heart was melting so fast as he couldn't deny how happy it made him feel to see Riku so happy. The last time he cried was on their wedding day…

"So," Sora started shakily, "Riku? Do you wanna have a baby with me?"

That just started it all again as Riku pulled Sora's face up and showered it with what seemed like hundreds of kisses. Sora started to laugh as Riku continued. "Yes," Riku finally whispered, "Oh god, yes, I wanna have a baby with you." Riku, who was now hovering above Sora, leaned down to kiss those soft pink lips. "A-are you sure about this?" Riku dared to ask.

"I mean, it's so crazy…it's a miracle that I can even have one, so I mean I have to try," Sora ended the statement more as a question.

Riku flopped over onto his back again, "But I just…," sadness crept into his voice suddenly, "I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you." He said it in such a way that Sora knew that he really meant it. Sora glanced over at his lover and saw Riku worriedly staring up at the ceiling. Sora knew what Riku must be thinking and wanted to get happy Riku back.

"I mean, it is our choice, _together. _Cadence said it would be difficult and I don't doubt it, but she also said it was going well so far and this is always the hardest part of a pregnancy anyway. We know the risks…_I _know the risks and it would be a shame not to try."

Riku's face melted into a sad smile as he turned his head to look at Sora once more. He could only nod in agreement, even though he knew that he would probably blame himself if something bad happened to Sora in this whole process. It was his dick that got them into this trouble after all.

Sora cupped Riku's face in his palm as they simply stared. Their facial expressions "saying" each emotion that popped into their racing minds. They did this for an hour until finally Sora turned over to be small spoon to Riku's big spoon. Riku couldn't get close enough to Sora, he wanted to embrace his partner for eternity. The day had left them with little energy and so they finally laid down to rest. Riku cautiously, not knowing what Sora would think (but honestly, he just couldn't help himself), crept his hand along Sora's side and, as gently as possibly could, rested his hand on top of Sora's bellybutton. On top of _their_ baby. Sora moved slightly but didn't protest and Riku relaxed. After a minute or so, Sora untucked his own hand from underneath his head and rested in squarely on top of Riku's.


	4. Chapter 4: The Survival, Part One

**Sorry it's been a while but this chapter is giving me a hard time. I do think I have some loose plot that I will follow now, however… just to string the explicit one shots together at least lol. I am also splitting this chapter into two parts. This one is largely plot related while the next will be heavy on fluff. Enjoy! Please review if you so desire. I don't own Riku or Sora. **

**Chapter 4: The Survival, Part One**

_Infant Onesies_. His eyes glazed over. Sora stared at the package of small, cheap onesies lost in how small they really seemed. Riku was a few racks away taking in the adorable, but impossibly miniscule baby shoes. In an effort to get Sora some much-needed air and difference in scenery, Riku brought him to the mall one afternoon. Sora was about eight weeks along now and the symptoms of early pregnancy had only gotten worse for the brunet. Riku was convinced that forcing a "normal" day onto his husband was the best thing for him. While Sora had initially been quite excited for their day out of the house, he was all but chatty on this day.

Riku worried, as he always did. He looked over to his husband, who was staring at some onesies, and was met with a weary sight. They already were an hour later than originally intended due to Sora's continued morning sickness. Riku's mind often wandered into darkness...into sickening visions. Fear that the baby had turned into some sort of parasite pervaded Riku's thoughts.

Yet, when he looked down at the tiny shoes, Riku couldn't help but smile at the thought of his child running around in them. Desiring closeness, Riku drifted back over to Sora, taking him in a hug from behind.

"They're...so adorable," Sora remarked genuinely through his exhaustion. Riku smiled and squeezed Sora slightly, kissing the crook of his neck.

"I know, I can't get over the shoes," Riku whispered in Sora's ear. Sora reached back to lay his hand on the side of Riku's head, closing the space between them. He turned around in Riku's lazy arms and kissed his husband, feeling happy for the first time in a while.

"Can we look at cribs?" Sora asked, pulling away from Riku.

"Of course." Riku led them over a few aisles to where a floor full of different cribs were laid out. Some were clearly out of their price range, so they stuck to the ones in the furthest row. There were three that were within their budget.

"This is one is kinda nice," Sora said of the cheapest one, knowing full well that the budgeting for this baby was stressing his husband out the most.

Riku shook his head, "Nah, I don't want white. I also don't want to have to file a lawsuit," he mumbled, walking past the white crib that clearly had pieces broken off of it. "I like this one," Riku pointed at the dark chestnut-finished crib that had a simple but sleek design. The mattress inside was a lovely grey pin-stripe.

Sora embraced Riku from the side; Riku wrapping his arm around Sora's shoulders. "Yeah," Sora agreed with a lazy smile spreading across his face. "That's perfect." He laid his hands on the railing and looked down into the crib. Riku just watched his husband, enjoying watching Sora more than looking at the stuff. He wanted to see everything from Sora's eyes...what was it like to be pregnant? What was it like to be looking at baby stuff for him?

Riku cupped the small of Sora's back and stood next to him. They both imagined a baby lying peacefully...sleeping on the grey pin-striped mattress. "Hmm," Sora hummed. With that, Sora looked up, saw the toys and headed over to the section of mobiles. Riku just stared into the crib, lost in thought:

_The crib is $200. We can do that...especially if we do some of the shopping early on. I'll just have to pick up some shifts at the doctor's office…_

"Riku!"

With that Riku was instantly pulled out of his stupor back into reality, fear racing through his veins. Sora sounded...distressed. "Sora? Where are you?"

"In the toys," came his meek voice. Riku searched around and practically ran to the next aisle over. He found Sora halfway down the aisle with his hands on his knees. "I just felt…" he breathed heavily, "like I was going to pass out."

Riku took a few long strides to close the distance between him and Sora, wrapping his arms around his husband to support him if he should fall. He rubbed at Sora's back hoping to calm him. "Okay, let's get some water," he suggested. He supported Sora on one side by wrapping his arm around Sora's middle.

"I don't want...to make..a scene," Sora said between breaths. He felt dizzy but knew he needed to drink some water. The floor below him was coming in and out of focus.

"It's fine, Sora," Riku replied, looking around for the water fountain. When he spotted the restrooms just down the hall, he pulled Sora towards them. He knew that the scene, if there would be one, needed to be minimal. This was the domino effect that they had to endlessly think about, especially when Sora was out and about. First, if Sora fainted, someone might come over. If someone came over, then they might call the ambulance. If the ambulance was called, then Sora would be taken to different doctors who would inevitably find out about the pregnancy. If that were to happen...who knows where Sora would go. Would he be tested on then and there? What kind of press would happen about it? Where would he be taken?

No, it was better this way. They had to keep quiet, stay with Cadence, and make it through the next seven months without attracting too much attention.

They reached the fountain and Sora bent over slowly to sip from the stream. Riku held onto Sora's belt loops to make sure there was no falling. While the situation was "under control" for the time being, Riku thought it increasingly urgent to get Sora to Cadence's office. With Sora's physical appearance and now dizziness, Riku's worry meter was steadily rising.

"That's a little better," Sora said, wiping away drops of water from his chin.

"Can you do any more?" Riku asked, but Sora just shook his head and closed his eyes, apparently still dizzy. "Alright, let's get to the car, there's a bottle of water in there." Riku resumed their position and slowly led Sora out of the store, into the hot summer sun. Riku cursed the weather, knowing full well that the heat would not help matters.

They were almost to the car when Sora slumped over in Riku's arms. Riku anticipated Sora's weight and braced himself. After stabilizing himself, he looked into the peaceful face of his husband's and felt his heart drop out of fear that there was something wrong with the baby….and therefore, Sora. Riku briefly glanced down to make sure Sora's chest was rising and falling. It was. Riku was 95% sure that Sora had just passed out from dehydration. He thought back to the hundreds of times Cadence warned her patients of this very thing. Why hadn't he tried harder to get Sora to drink some goddamned water? He kicked himself internally. Riku quickly scooped up his husband's limp body into his arms and carried him to the car, setting him in the front seat and buckling his seatbelt over him. Riku practically leapt over the car to the driver's side, climbed in, and peeled out of the parking lot.

The silver-haired man sped through the streets, making mostly green lights. Halfway to Cadence's office, Sora began to stir in the passenger seat. "Ungh.." he breathed, bringing his palm to his forehead. "What happened?" he finally asked.

Riku looked sideways in both relief and extreme anxiety. "You...uh..passed out. We're going to Cadence's" he directed, trying to keep his tone gentle and calming but finding it difficult. "How are you feeling?"

"My head...is killing me," Sora replied. He was squinting out the window where everything seemed brighter than he remembered. A searing pain tightened around his entire head, making him feel nauseous. He hoped that he wouldn't barf in Riku's nice car but he wasn't sure he could make it.

"Sora, if you can, drink some water. I think you are dehydrated," Riku glanced at the drink holders that had an old water bottle in it. He would have helped but he focused his attention on the roads instead. He was definitely over the speed limit at this point.

Sora reached for the plastic bottle and took a small sip, afraid that even the taste of water was going to send his gag reflex over the edge. Riku's driving wasn't helping but he knew he needed to get to Dr. Kinsey's.

They were rounding the block when all the sudden blue and red lights began flashing in their windows and rearview mirror.

"Fuck!" Riku said, eyes highlighted in spotty lights. "Fuck, Sora, I'm sorry. Hold tight, sip the water."

Riku slowed to a stop on the side of the road as the police car pulled up behind him. Soon a tall, built woman exited the driver's side. Riku could hear the pounding of her shoes against the pavement through his open window. He reached in his pocket to get his wallet ready.

"Excuse me sir, do you know how fast you were goin' today? Please keep your hands on the steering wheel, sir." She had a gruff sounding voice, one that had been worn by several years in her business.

Riku tried to calm himself, both worried for the man to his right and incredibly angry at the woman to his left. He took a breath and replied, "Yes, officer. I am sorry. I was going too fast but my...friend here is having somewhat of a medical emergency. I really need to get him to his doctor." Riku leaned back for the officer to look at Sora who was pale as a sheet in the passenger seat, sweaty and exhausted.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked suspiciously. Riku looked up into her face, finding eyes hidden by sunglasses. Yet he could tell she was scowling at the pair of men and an angry fire began in his chest. He glanced over at the name badge on her left breast-pocket. _Officer Brunswick. _

"He's...severely dehydrated," Riku said through gritted teeth, sticking with the half-truth.

The officer bent lower to get a good look at Sora, who was clutching around his middle trying to hold in whatever else he had in his stomach, which wasn't much at this point. He didn't even have the strength to look at the officer, he was too concentrated on not throwing up or passing out again.

"I've been, uh, following you for quite awhile. You were making a pretty mad dash away from that department store," with that Officer Brunswick glanced in the back seat to find a pile of random baby items they had picked up throughout the day. Her eyes squinted in confusion and suspicion. She hadn't _heard_ a dispatch to the area for any robbery but the circumstances in which she found the two men were becoming increasingly suspect. "What's with this stuff?" She nodded towards the back of the car.

Riku heard Sora groan and his grip on the wheel tightened. "It's for our good friend, Kairi, she's having a baby," the silver-haired man lied to the tall, muscular woman standing in front of his window.

"Hmm, mmhm," the officer thought. What he was saying seemed to check out, but something didn't add up. "Well, sirs, I don't want to see you again, do ya hear?"

"Yes, ma'am. I've really got to get Sora to a doctor, though. So if we could get going?" Riku asked as politely as he could muster.

Officer Brunswick looked back into the passenger car and decided that the brunet was not necessarily faking it. "Alright, but this is your only warning." With that she tapped the hood of the car indicating for Riku to drive.

He immediately stepped on the gas and let out a deep sigh out of frustration and relief.

"Riiiku," Sora whined. "My head…" he put his hand to his forehead, willing the pounding to stop.

"I know baby, we are almost there. I can't speed though." Riku reached over to grasp at Sora's free hand; it was clammy. Riku subtly used his index finger to feel Sora's pulse. Unsurprisingly, it was fast. Riku's eyebrows furrowed as he turned the corner where his office was in sight.

He realized that he hadn't warned Cadence of anything on his way over due to his unexpected stop by the policewoman. He decided to go in ahead of Sora to get her opinion on how best to handle the situation. "Babe, I'm going to go in first to see what's happening with her, okay? Please take small sips of this," Riku pushed the water bottle closer to Sora who brought the plastic to his lips. Sora just nodded. "It's going to be okay, Sora," Riku reassured as he exited the car, looking in at his husband clutching his head and loosely holding the water bottle.

Once inside, Riku ran past the woman sitting at the reception desk. Her name was Rose and she did Riku's job when he wasn't there. "Riku…?" Was all he could hear her utter as he ran past her.

"Where's Cadence?" He practically yelled but reminded himself not to draw too much attention to himself. Of course, Rose wasn't aware of the situation.

"She's in with a patient, Riku! Jesus, what's the de-?" But Riku was already down the hallway opening doors. He saw one at the end of the hall with a chart in the bin nailed to the door and guessed that's where she must be.

He got to the door and opened it with a hurry, somewhat surprised when he was met with the sight of Cadence doing a pap-smear on some woman. Riku cleared his throat loudly to let them know of his presence, "Uhum, Doctor, there is an emergency on the - uh - phone if you could step out…" Riku stammered.

"Riku?" She asked coolly with a puzzled look that quickly melted to understanding. "Um, well, yes, one second." She then turned to her patient and excused herself.

In the hall Riku led them away from the door, he looked around frantically hoping no one could hear, "Sora, is...uh, well he's in the car and I think he's dehydrated. He fainted in the store. Wh-what should we do?"

Cadence looked up in her employee's worried face and quickly thought of the solution. "Right. Okay. Well she's my last one of the day," Cadence said pointing to the door they just exited. "Bring Sora around the back and take my keys to get in the back door. I'll send Rose home. Make it look like you're leaving for good, just to be safe. I'll finish up with the patient while you do that. Just make sure he gets some water."

Riku nodded and turned on his heels without saying a word. Cadence always knew what to do in emergencies. Riku strode past Rose, making sure not to seem alarmed or rushed. "Have a good one, Rose! I just needed to confirm something about payment with her," he half explained.

"Uh okay. Bye then," Rose replied suspiciously.

"Bye."

Sora was feeling slightly better having drank some water. Riku must have been right. _Dang, he's getting good at this medical stuff,_ Sora thought to himself. He felt like his will to physically move was completely gone, having never felt so weak in his life. He still sat with his head in his hands when Riku came back to the car. "How're you feeling?" he heard Riku say through the fog that had settled in his brain.

He could only muster a small mumble that roughly sounded like the word "better." Riku drove them around the back of the building. Sora had closed his eyes, his head feeling better when he did. After a few minutes of just sitting, he felt his husband open his door, reach in, and lift him out of his seat. He was thankful that Riku could still carry him, something that might not be true after too long. He hid his face in the sweet-smelling crook of his husband's neck as he floated into the cool office.

When Sora opened his eyes again, they were in a bright room and he rested on the paper-covered exam table. Riku was hovering nearby with a paper cup in his hand, "please, Sora, if you could just take a few more sips," Riku said calmly, but Sora could see the pleading in his eyes.

Sora weakly lifted his head to meet the rim of the cup and took a sip. He faintly felt Riku take hold of his wrist and begin taking a pulse. Sora heard Riku mumble _hmm, 100. _Sora closed his eyes again.

Riku looked down at Sora's face, which was furrowed from his headache, no doubt. _Where is Cadence?_ His anxiety made him impatient but knew that Cadence had to be doing all the things they had discussed to ensure their safety. Finally, the door handle turned and Cadence strode into the room, taking no time to look over at Riku and rather, began flipping on multiple machines. She had carried in a bag of IV that was now hanging from the pole. She was already hooking up a needle to the tube of the IV when Riku spoke up, "Do you think it's dehydration?" panicked that he had convinced Cadence of something that was wrong.

"An IV won't hurt anything even if it's not," she replied coolly. "But, yes," she looked down at Sora who had small beads of sweat appearing on his forehead. "I do believe you are correct. Has he been throwing up still?"

"Yeah, he can't seem to shake the morning sickness."

"And it's warm out, yeah?"

"Yeah, in the 90s today."

"Then, yes. Your hunch is likely. Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could start putting the sensors on him for the heart monitor?"

"Oh uh yeah, sure." Riku had seen Cadence do it several times but never done it himself. He strode over to the monitor and took the sticky sensors in his hand, there were five. They were color coded and he was pretty sure he knew which one went where. His hands took over as he let his mind be clear. Riku turned to face Sora and slowly lifted his husband's shirt and his fingers brushed the clammy skin. Sora's abdomen looked drastically different from even just a few weeks prior and it wasn't because he was pregnant. Riku noticed the lack of definition in Sora's abs and the complete lack of any color in Sora's skin. Clearly, he had not been taking good care of Sora and he vowed to change that.

He placed the white and black ones on the collar bone and then looked down at the green, brown, and red ones. He placed the red one below one of Sora's ribs and from there he was unsure. His hand hovered over the next spot with the green one, "That's correct," came Cadence's voice from the other side of the room. Riku's eyes snapped up to see that Cadence had been observing him while she was doing her business across the room. Riku placed the rest of them and turned around to get the machine started. His heart skipped beats as he waited to see Sora's vitals.

Cadence was busy placing more sensors on Sora's stomach, undoubtedly for the baby. When all was said and done, Sora had eight things hooked up to him.

Sora's vitals showed that his heart rate was around 120 beats per minute, fast for someone fit like the brunet. His blood pressure, on the other hand, was low. Two classic signs of dehydration. It wasn't unmanageable though, but then Riku remembered to look over at the other monitor….the one hooked to his baby.

That one read at 192 beats per minute. _A normal heart rate is between 120-180 and approaching 200 is bad, _Riku recited to himself, a stat that he had heard Cadence say time and time again.

"It'll keep going down as the IV works it's magic," came Cadence's voice once more. While she maintained a cool attitude at all times, she did know how to comfort someone in crisis. This always surprised Riku as he had gotten to know the rather mysterious woman.

Riku nodded in response. "And, uh, the baby?"

"Well if Sora's goes down, so will the fetus'. Don't worry, Riku. This is not a serious case. Well, it isn't _good_," she corrected herself. "But, it's not going to result in anything severe. Now that I'm thinking about it, it makes sense that maybe he'd be at more risk of this...women retain water much more efficiently," her brow furrowed in frustration. "I can't believe I didn't think of this before."

Riku didn't blame her, there was so much for her to be thinking about these days with her regular practice on top of all the extra work for them. "It's okay," Riku offered, but knew it felt on deaf ears. He looked at Sora who was conscious but hadn't said a single word the entire time they'd been inside. "Sora? Can you hear me?"

Sora nodded ever so slightly in response.

"How are you feeling, babe?"

"Hhmn, a little less woozy. Is there anything I can have for my headache?"

"I don't know," he responded looking up at his boss, "Cadence?"

The doctor snapped out of her frustrated trance and instinctively reached for the bottle of ibuprofen on the counter. "Here," she said, handing them to Riku, "he can have two for now."


End file.
